


Till the end 在那尽头

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 313跳崖后续, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Will Graham, Corporal Punishment, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Top Hannibal Lecter, post313, 切割警告, 口交, 强迫高潮, 性虐待, 捆绑, 流血警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: On the aftermath of 313,Hannibal managed to survive, he rescued their lives which Will wanted to take away on purpose.But this means both sides to him, on one hand, Will had admitted his strong feelings and connection towards Hannibal, on the other hand, the choice he made to die together rather than living a life with him broke his heart.He need to fix the broken cup, he knows they'll carry on eventually, but not without a punishment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Till the end 在那尽头

《在那尽头》  
这是一个永无边际的梦，在他做出那个玉石俱焚的决定，抱着汉尼拔坠入奔涌的大西洋之后，也许通往地狱的梦境才是他可能获得的唯一救赎。  
好在，他再也没有遗憾了。  
威尔格雷汉姆的人生充满了缺憾，就像他自己曾经对贝蒂利亚说的一样：“没有尽善尽美，有的只是不同程度的遗憾。”  
他想到Alana Bloom，他曾经在她的嘴唇上寻求稳定，在他质疑自己即将疯掉的时候，她的洁净和安宁就像一根救命稻草。  
他想到Jack Crowford，一部分的思考中他责怪Jack，某种程度上，是Jack的决定最终逼迫他走上了无可回头的路。  
但是在他失去意识之前，他唯一的想法和唯一的感触就是他怀抱中的那个人。威尔希望坠崖的这一刻被拉的无限长，因为在生命结束之际，他终于能够第一次放任自己的幻想在血液里奔腾。  
在砸入冰冷海平面的前一瞬间，他感受到Hannibal紧紧地攥着他，Hannibal此时此刻在想什么？或许他会想：该死，又遭到了背叛。  
但或许他和自己一样，只是放任身体感受这个拥抱罢了。  
Hannibal对自己的断言是正确的，他从未错过，在最后一刻，威尔在绝望中意识到。但也许着不是个坏事。他终于等到了这一天，他不再相欠Jack，不再相欠Alana，不再相欠Molly，他终于在人生中第一次选择脱离了受害者的角色，面对他与怀抱中的食人魔之间致命的联系。  
“Hannibal.” 他呢喃，很快，一切被汹涌的波涛淹没。  
冗长的旧梦中他看到了许多旧时的光景，人体的意识在消逝之前，过去的记忆就像走马灯一样在脑海中轮回。  
他看到Jack Crowford不计得失地闯进他的象牙塔，严肃地问他：“我是否可以借用你的想象力？”  
他看到Alana Bloom推开他的拥抱，艰难地说：“我对你有感觉，威尔，我不能放任这只是个一夜情。”  
他看到Molly抱着儿子对他疲惫地微笑：“我们回不去了，是吗？威尔，你把自己的一部分留在了巴尔迪摩州立精神病院。”  
他看到贝蒂利亚，那个中毒的女人用低沉缓慢的口吻对他施咒：“无法共存，无法独活，这就是一切的事实吗？”  
现在，一切终将消逝，威尔庆幸他做出了选择。  
但是也许他不应该如此天真？Hannibal Lecter，那个从上帝的角度俯瞰丑陋人性的家伙，那个精神变态，那个艺术家，那个虐待狂。他从来没有一次顺遂了自己的心意。  
Will与Abigail建立了羁绊，Hannibal夺走了她，将她作为礼物还回去，又在他的面前打碎了她。  
Will对未曾谋面的孩子产生了依恋，仅仅是一个想法，Hannibal立刻剥夺了它，那个生命最终消失于一头猪的子宫。  
Will对Alana建立了依赖，Hannibal俘获了Alana，如此的轻松简单，仿佛举手之劳一样。  
Will和Molly建立家庭，他要破坏它，Will和Jack建立友谊，他要夺走它。Hannibal是如此的病入膏肓，又是如此的冷静与残酷，他悲天悯人地对威尔做出裁决，每一个决定都是如此果断而无情。  
“我不知道是否还能拯救自己。”威尔看着他呢喃，“或许那样才好。”  
他早就该知道Hannibal不会放过他，甚至不会允许他擅自为他们之间的孽缘画上一个终点。  
威尔在一张柔软而干燥的床上醒来，他的手脚都被坚韧的皮革捆绑着，他的手背上插着输液针。  
木屋散发着松叶的熏香，篝火在壁炉里劈啪作响。  
威尔用几分钟确定，这不是他的记忆宫殿，不是死后的世界，不是他想要的结局。  
“我还活着？”他试着说话，但嗓子发出的声音十分沙哑，同时他的脸颊和肩膀传来一阵剧痛，这提醒着他曾经遭遇严重刀伤的事实，“这是真实的吗？”  
他无法确认此刻极其矛盾和复杂的心情，一方面，他感到彻头彻尾的失败，他玉石俱焚的努力一切皆化为虚妄。另一方面则是无法抑制的激动，就像一局注定无法分出胜负的拳击赛被裁判延长了比赛时间。  
“你醒了，Will，恭喜你，再次为自己扳回一城。”  
那个他梦中低沉、稳重的声音如是说。  
汉尼拔莱克托，那个介于人类和神明、天使和魔鬼之间的存在，从没有像现在一样真实、触手可及。他没有穿着他钟爱的Kilton西装三件套，威尔记得曾经办公室中Hannibal的深蓝色条纹外套，精湛的纺织工艺中闪烁着混纺的金线，那是经典、优雅、低调的象征，但是现在的Hannibal穿着一件看起来轻松和随身的羊毛衫，那双深藏在眼眶之下的棕色眼睛正无比怜爱和温存地看着他。  
当Hannibal变的无比温存，对他展现出极大怜悯之心的时候，往往都是即将发生最坏事情的征兆。  
威尔并不感觉害怕，事实上，他只感觉好奇，他看向站在他床边的Hannibal，就像他无数次在自己的噩梦中注视那头漆黑的牡鹿，他感受到诱惑，这激发了他的一丝狩猎本能。  
“我感觉自己变成一具傀儡，不是命运的，而是你的。”威尔情绪不稳定地说，他还在试图找准此时他的感受，“每当我想要赢得一些主动权的时候，我总会以一种超乎想象的方式失去它。”  
“你掌握了主动权，Will，你找到了伤害我的方式。”汉尼拔走近他，坐在他的床边，他看起来喜怒难辨，只不过光是他身体的存在就能构成一种无声的威胁，他把手放在威尔的额头上，探查温度，“你想杀了我，我们，你想给我一个惊喜。你认为你通过这种方式可以获得救赎吗？”  
威尔冷笑起来，他脸颊上的刀伤因为这个动作引起剧痛，他意识到他的伤口上已经有了缝线。这让他质疑了Hannibal究竟拥有怎样超人的意志力，可以让他在中弹后的大量失血、坠入大西洋的事件发生后，带着自己游泳回岸边，找到庇护所，并且汉尼拔此时此刻看起来就像他平时一样，些微的憔悴仅仅是增添了他本就卓越的威严。  
“救赎？我就像被你折断了翅膀的路西弗，不是吗？”威尔说，汉尼拔缩短他们之间的物理距离，用他深邃而探寻的眼神逼近Will，那双眼睛总是能够穿透他的头骨，看见他灵魂深处的东西，汉尼拔的观测对于威尔来说是一种刺穿，让威尔不自在地反抗起来，“别自以为是了，Hannibal，你背叛我，我背叛你，这是一码事情，公平交易。”  
“Will，你拒绝了我的礼物，你打乱我的计划，还想毁掉我为我们两个人准备的一切。”他的肩膀将Will笼罩在一片阴影下，鼻梁和颧骨上反射着柔和的暖光，“你还记得上一次你试图欺骗我的时候，命运和机缘将我们放在什么样的场景上吗？”  
“你切割了我。”威尔不带感情地说。  
阿比盖尔被割喉的画面仍然历历在目，刺痛他每一寸麻木的神经，那是一种直达灵魂的痛苦，即使三年以后，当他回忆起Hannibal杀死Abigail的瞬间，仍然痛恨的刻骨铭心。  
“你违背了你的「原谅」，Will。”Hannibal温柔地，用他低沉的、催眠术一样的语调叙述，他带着薄茧的手抚摸威尔脸颊侧方被缝合的伤口，“我让你看见你自己，我让你看见你朝思暮想的东西。而你，也让我看清了我自己。”  
“你要继续你在佛罗伦萨未竟的事业吗，比如说黄油香煎我的大脑。”威尔嘲讽，但他同时得意地紧盯着汉尼拔莱克托，这个挺拔、优雅、残忍又知性的男人：“你做不到我选择的事，因此迁怒于我，你唯一拥有的就是侥幸。”  
汉尼拔一言不发，而是伸出食指触碰着威尔的伤口，从额头，到脸颊，到肩膀，然后停留在威尔腹部的那个“微笑”上，此时此刻，威尔因为最轻微的触碰而浑身战栗，汉尼拔轻轻开口，“这份「侥幸」，将我们带回茶杯被打碎的一瞬间。”  
“茶杯支离破碎了，Hannibal，”威尔被绑在床上，但他仍然用他那副看起来从不开心的笑脸说，“从我见到你的第一瞬间，这个结局就在所难免。”  
“不，Will。”汉尼拔的手指回到威尔的脸颊上，停留在他的嘴唇上，留下最轻微的触碰，“我打碎它，我重塑它。上帝也是如此仁慈地俯视着他圈养的羔羊。”  
威尔的眉头似乎永远紧锁、永存阴郁，他感到好笑，并且他的笑不是冷笑，就是嘲讽：“你在告诉我，你会给我某种「仁慈」？”  
“是的，一种「恩赐」 ，你想结束我们的关系，但你却没能做到。”汉尼拔露出一个耐人寻味的微笑，他永远看起来如此耐心和谦和，“你是我的造物，威尔，如果你感到开心，那是因为我的允许，你感到痛苦，那是因为我的施与，我不想你的生命中存在着一丝杂质，就只有我。”  
“你终于不再掩饰你的精神疾病。”威尔咧开嘴，他在床上努力仰视坐在他旁边的汉尼拔，一字一句，“我转变了你，而你永远都不会再「赢」了。”  
汉尼拔没有回答，只是无比慈悲地注视他，那双给他安慰、支持，又给他痛苦、令他万劫不复的手，正从他的下巴游移到他的喉结，而威尔正在因为汉尼拔的每一丝触摸而战栗，他不知道汉尼拔接下来想要做什么，但他确信那一定会是让他印象深刻的，汉尼拔在折磨他的时候从来都确保他所留下的东西不可磨灭。  
“不管你是否相信，可怜的威尔，发生在你身上的一切，都让我感同身受地心碎。”汉尼拔对他表现出前所未有的怜悯，他似乎不想让威尔遭罪，但是他却不得不这样做一样：“我伤害你，你伤害我，这是一码事。”  
汉尼拔突然俯身，用他冰凉的、那个属于食人魔的、令人惊惧和恐慌的、薄且带着棱角的嘴唇蹭过了威尔的额头，这让威尔的四周突然充斥着Hannibal的气息，这个男人似乎在用他的味觉感受威尔被切割出的伤疤，威尔浑身起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，一种前所未有的穿透感从他的脊椎蔓延到他的全身，激发起了他羞于启齿的、深埋内心的原始冲动。  
而汉尼拔还在继续，他的薄唇停留在威尔的眼角，然后停留在他的喉管，威尔听见汉尼拔在用鼻子轻嗅，也许他在想象撕裂自己的味道。  
“No，no.”威尔发出难耐的喘息，他要挣脱束缚，他要获得某种主动权，他不甘心像盘子里的食物一样躺在床上任凭汉尼拔宰割，但是他做不到，hannibal精湛的捆绑技术确保了他动弹不得。  
“操。”威尔脱口而出，他很少在汉尼拔面前说脏话，他知道汉尼拔无法容忍人类的粗鲁，但这可能是他现在唯一的反抗方式。  
Hannibal的嘴唇已经抵达Will的「微笑」了，他近乎痴迷地闻过那道伤疤的味道，挺拔的鼻子瘙痒了那陈旧却敏感的疤痕组织，他听见威尔喘了一下，发出的声音就像那天夜晚他在厨房被刺伤一样——并非全然痛苦，汉尼拔的嘴角短暂地上扬了一下。  
“杀了我，吃了我，或者放开我，Hannibal。”Will在一阵瑟缩和抽搐中沙哑地命令，Hannibal的嘴唇像一条游移的毒蛇，缓慢抵达了他的性器，并像吐着信子的冷血动物一样，试探性地、轻微地摩挲它，Will绝望极了，他劫后余生、遍体鳞伤、精神错乱，但是他的下体做出如此激烈和鲜活的反应。  
“啊！”他短促地尖叫。  
Hannibal现在正在用他略尖的牙齿轻轻咬它。  
Will的双腿乱蹬了起来，这个动作可能触碰到了Hannibal的伤口，让莱克托医生细不可闻地闷哼了一下。Will看到某种转机，他耸起膝盖，但是汉尼拔用一个不由分说的动作掰开了它们，让他的双腿钉在原地。  
“Will,如果你从我身上需要什么东西，那你需要对我说「please」,你只需要恳请，就像你在巴尔迪摩州立精神病院里做的那样。”Hannibal从他双腿之间抬起头说，“你需要什么？”  
“我需要你停下！”  
“为什么，Will，我给你的感觉不好吗？”  
不，是因为这个感觉太好了。太他妈好了，太过于好了。  
Will的阴茎自从他十年前的青春期后，就没有体验过如此一般的胀痛、充血、渴求，阴茎上的每一丝肌肉，每一根神经都渴望冲破棉内裤的束缚，插入Hannibal危险的口腔。无法抗拒地，他渴望被Hannibal包裹，他渴望Hannibal的爱抚，他渴望Hannibal的疼痛，他渴望Hannibal给与他的一切！他在被迫自我面对，并羞耻到无以复加。  
“一点也不好！”他愤怒极了，几乎是在捆绑之下发出了一丝沙哑的哭喊。  
Hannibal略感遗憾地摇摇头，“你从罪恶中享乐，却责怪自己得到它，你没有进步，威尔。”他舔了威尔的性器一口，隔着内裤，然后用两片嘴唇包裹住了威尔的前端。  
威尔痛苦地闭上了眼睛，他听见自己在加速呼吸。  
“你想让我继续吗？威尔，或者你想让我停下？”Hannibal平静地问，就像他在此前若干次心理治疗中问问题的语速一样。  
“我想让你杀了我！”  
“不，不再选项范围内，威尔。也行某一天我会，但不是这种方式。”  
可是你正在杀死我，用你的嘴唇。威尔无法保持他的高傲，他的阴茎跳动的就像他加速的心脏，他的通感被汉尼拔反复研磨，拓展到极致，以至于他能感觉到空气中每一个分子的涌动，他全身的血液集中在他最脆弱的器官，这让他稍微放下了一点脸面，“P,Please.”  
“Please what?”汉尼拔抚摸他颤抖的身体，像抚摸一个珍贵的艺术品，他很耐心。  
“Please, ”威尔咬着牙用气音回答，忍无可忍，并且因此开始憎恨汉尼拔，但他仍然说：“Please，Hannibal.”  
“让我来帮助好威尔一窥其本质。“汉尼拔赞许地吻了吻威尔棉质内裤上濡湿的前端，“What a cunning boy you are.”  
威尔还想说什么，他攥紧的手掌被汗水浸透，输液的针头可能刺破了他的血管，但他什么也感觉不到，因为汉尼拔的口腔带着潮湿的呼吸靠近他了，那一颗金色的脑袋埋在他的双腿间，汉尼拔的十指攥紧Will赤裸的大腿，将他的性器隔着内裤完全包裹。  
他在品尝我，这个想法击中了威尔的大脑，他是个食人魔。Hannibal开始了他要命的吮吸，用他作为一个美食家最灵敏的舌头、作为一个诡辩家最锋利的牙齿，威尔大叫起来。  
“Hush，Will.”汉尼拔已经将他整个人的重量放在了威尔身上，并且用一根手指在威尔湿润的嘴唇上划了一道，他似乎不喜欢威尔用突然的大叫打乱他正在演奏的协奏曲，那是靠威尔的喘息、他自己牙齿和舌头移动的声音组成的，他用那只空闲的手掐住了威尔的下巴。  
威尔只能在hannibal的上下攻击下发出被情欲折磨的声音。  
没有任何预兆的，Hannbal把威尔的内裤一把拽了下来，威尔炙热的性器突然暴露在有些冰冷的空气中，它兴奋又恐惧地弹起，打在汉尼拔的脸颊上，汉尼拔侧脸用牙齿咬住了它。  
“你知道吗，Will，你品尝起来就像黑松露，我能闻到你皮肤下血管的味道，和我第一次嗅你时有所改变。那时候你闻起来是甘美和冰冷的，可能是由于你的脑炎，现在的你有了温度，像温热的圣水擦在婴儿滚烫的额头上。”  
每一个字、每一个带着口音的音节都击中了他。威尔感到无以复加的悸动，这种感觉超过了他历史上每一次手淫中的撸动，超过了他每一次做爱中的穿插，似乎只是用一个个词语撞击在他老二上，让他飘飘欲仙。  
Hannibal开始了他要命的吮吸，他的尖牙碰撞着自己敏感的龟头、以及颤抖的柱身，每一颗光滑又危险的牙齿在他的每一根神经上留下刺痛和极乐，他从来没幻想过这个食人魔的口腔，也许这张嘴品尝过这个世界上绝大多数的美味，擅长编造各种致命的谎言，总之，在此之前那是宰割和杀戮的象征，但他从来不曾想到过这个口腔是温热的、湿润的、hannibal的舌头是灵活的、敏捷的，他吮吸着自己敏感到无以复加的老二，Will的胯骨一次又一次在床上无法控制地抬起来，对Hannibal的脑袋做一次一次的抽插。  
“你真是名副其实的心口不一，威尔。”汉尼拔突然抬起头，饶有兴趣地打量他，他的面孔没有因为情欲而改变一丝一毫。  
威尔充血的性器官被晾在空气之中，可怜地抖动，威尔发出一个近似哭泣的声音。  
他在绝望中意识到，Hannibal正在将他推向极乐，而他坚守了一辈子的东西似乎就像等待拆迁的危房，摇摇欲坠、随时会轰然坠地。Hannibal曾经让他堕入万劫不复的痛苦深渊，他现在正在将自己带向天堂，威尔从未如此时此刻一样感到如此的分裂和无力。  
吮吸、啃咬和轻舔开始变得用力了，那些细微的刺痛就是情欲最强烈的助燃剂，威尔的抽动加速了，他的哽咽就卡在他的喉结，汉尼拔的一只手握着他的下颚，把两只手指强硬地插在他的嘴中。Will无法控制地抬起自己的臀部，跟随着撒旦的节奏一次一次把他的性器送入食人魔的口中，他的抽插越来越快，越来越热，他的眼睛眯了起来，已经看不清Hannibal埋在自己双腿间那颗金色的脑袋。  
他的舌头被汉尼拔的两根手指压住了，但是他仍然有办法嗫嚅出一句：“please！”  
“Will.”汉尼拔重复他的名字作为安慰。  
他开始全身心的信任汉尼拔，期待Hannibal此时要给他的任何，一切。  
汉尼拔突然用他的双手握住了Will两块赤裸的双臀，那双骨节分明、带着细茧的手狠狠地抓住了它们，用力一捏，制造出大片的疼痛，并且将它们推向自己，在这一刻，威尔的生殖器官被Hannibal连根吞没。  
Will哭喊着在Hannibal嘴里射精。  
但他从几乎昏迷的、灭顶般的快乐中回过神来的时候，Hannibal居高临下地，关心地俯视着他。  
Will的神志回炉，又被强烈的侮辱感击中，Hannibal是如此的道貌岸然，甚至连头发和衣服都没有乱，还在他的怒目而视里饶有兴趣地观察自己。Hannibal盯着恼羞成怒的威尔，喉结鼓动了一下，咽下了嘴里的精液，对威尔舔了舔嘴唇，那个目光就像炫耀一样。  
威尔的脸彭一下烧红了，不完全是愤怒，Hannibal对他的吸引力，就仅仅是眼神交流或简单的动作而已，可是他刚刚得到过释放的鸡巴就像从极乐的昏迷中被人叫醒。  
“你看起来已经得到了你想要的，”威尔粗喘着说，“放开我，让我帮你。”他的大腿能感受到莱克托的勃起。  
汉尼拔摇了摇头。  
“你要绑着我到什么时候？”Will又喘息着笑起来，但又不是完全地那么冷淡，他刚刚经历了人生中最快乐的时刻，为了再次体验它，他可能会牺牲一部分人性，但这无所谓，至少现在是无所谓的。  
就在刚刚，汉尼拔向他证明了，威尔格莱汉姆用超乎友情的方式渴望着汉尼拔莱克托。  
FBI的特别调查员和FBI的头号噩梦，世界上怎么会有如此荒谬可笑的事情？不可理喻，离经叛道，就像上帝漫不经心地玩弄，就像教堂轰然倒塌，压死了其中一众虔诚讴歌耶稣的信徒。  
“你的内裤已经不能穿了。”汉尼拔温柔地抚摸他，他看着威尔的时候总是同样的眼神，耐心、坚定、成熟，只是现在的眼神稍微露骨。  
“嗯，”他的内裤被汗水和Hannibal的口水浸透了，威尔试图直起身平视他的脸：“解开我的脚链，让我脱下它。”  
“让我来帮你。”汉尼拔用一个动作制止了，将他推回了床上，威尔的裸臀和床单做了一个接触，他倒吸了一口气，欲望又在他的下腹部燃起。  
汉尼拔用一只手抚摸威尔因为刚才的性爱而酸痛的大腿肌肉，外科医生的手法熟练而老道，威尔发出呻吟，直起身想要看见汉尼拔，而汉尼拔仁慈地给他的脖子后垫了两个枕头，让他能够形成一个半坐起的姿势。  
威尔有点好奇汉尼拔接下来要做什么。  
然后他的瞳孔紧缩了起来，汉尼拔张开另一只手掌，里面有一只手术刀。  
“威尔，你选择对我长期以来对你的影响和改变视而不见，这是一种近乎残忍的粗鲁。就在刚刚，我打碎了你，把你的自欺欺人打碎在了你的双腿之间，”汉尼拔用手术刀冰凉的背面触碰威尔仍然蜷缩的生殖器，语气十分虔诚，“现在我要修复杯子。粘合之处的胶水将成为这段关系无法磨灭的证明。”  
操，操，操。他是汉尼拔莱克托，他是那个魔鬼，虐待狂，精神病患者。居然想和他礼尚往来，我是疯了吗？威尔清醒了起来，他从性欲的蒙蔽中幡然悔悟，他对Hannibal产生了一次移情。  
Hannibal正在为他接下来要做的事情感到光荣...和兴奋，是心灵上和身体上的兴奋，因为他所掌控的支配而兴奋。这种残暴的欢愉，和他做外科医生心理医师时，用手术刀掌控生命、用言语掌控灵魂带来的兴奋感是相似的，或者更高。  
他他妈的不会是想阉了我吧？  
手术刀的切割面抵在Will潮湿的睾丸下方，轻轻地移动着，割开了Will挂在大腿根部的内裤，冰凉而危险的触感刺激着他的神经，直到汉尼拔将成为碎片的布片从他屁股下面抽出来，仍在地面上，他仍然慈爱地看着威尔。  
Hannibal从来在施与惩戒这件事情上有充足的耐心，并且在最终下手的时候绝对保质保量，猝不及防。  
汉尼拔再次固定了一下Will的双手，调整他的坐姿，确保威尔能够完全看清楚即将发生在自己身上的事情，然后他思忖了片刻，“我不希望你大喊大叫，你的嗓子已经发炎了。”  
“那就别做会让我大喊大叫的事。”威尔尽力面无表情地看着他，露出他的招牌冷笑，虽然有一点悲惨的成分在里面，但他发誓尽力保持尊严，他刚刚被汉尼拔奖赏过的阴茎还袒露在两个人面前，无助地微微抽动。  
Hannibal摇了摇头，又拿来了一截细皮带，威尔注意到这和捆绑他手脚的皮带是一样的。他究竟昏迷了多长时间？汉尼拔在找据点、接受手术以后，还有时间构思现在正发生的事情？他一开始就计划好要这样？  
“请张开你的嘴，Will，如果可以的话，把你的舌头贴在你的下颚上。”Hannibal的态度就像曾经对威尔说「请帮我画一张表」一样，公事公办。  
威尔的嘴唇紧闭。他的高潮余韵正从他的脸上褪去，现在他的脸有一点变白了，Hannibal没有强迫，举着皮带耐心等待威尔投降。  
他没有第三选项，Hannibal只是不想让他大喊大叫，但威尔没必要逼迫他割开自己的脸，他完全相信汉尼拔敢这么做，何况这种不对等的逼迫维持的时间越长，汉尼拔就越能从中获取快乐。  
汉尼拔按下他的嘴唇，把皮带穿过威尔的头绕了两圈，一圈压在他的下齿床上，一圈深深勒住他的嘴角，在他的脑后系上锁扣，然后他用一只手卡住威尔的脸左右查看，就像观察他的癫痫一样，仔细确定他无法喊叫，也无法咬伤自己。  
威尔巨大的蓝色眼睛看着他。他总是皱着眉头，逃避一切、拒绝眼神接触，这是因为社交障碍而回避他人的习得性行为，但一如既往地，在汉尼拔的眼里，有那么一点虚张声势。  
在检查好一切后，汉尼拔回到原来的位置，再次分开威尔的大腿，并且把身体的重量压在Will的膝盖上。  
威尔的瞳孔倏地收紧了，他知道汉尼拔为什么要绑住他的嘴，因为他刚刚狠狠地咬在皮带上。那一把小巧的手术刀割伤了他，但大腿内侧传来的剧痛并没有直接的视觉效果来的震撼。  
他在此前被汉尼拔切割的时候并没有看到是什么样的场景，他要么是被迫看着汉尼拔的眼睛，或者看着绝望的Jack，然后接着被汉尼拔有分寸地无情割开。他在看见那把手术刀的时候，就已经预感到了要发生某种类似的事件，但他从来没有想过他会亲眼目睹自己被割开的过程。  
手术刀嵌入他的皮肤，那是一个拥有丰富神经和毛细血管的位置，威尔能够清楚地感知到它划动每一厘米带来的剧痛。他目不转睛地盯着Hannibal在自己双腿之间从容操刀的手，第一道伤口从他阴茎下方两厘米处，一直延伸到膝盖上方，第二道在他的另一侧大腿内，完全一样的位置，鲜血从切口流出，掉在浅灰色的床单。  
“你想放弃我和你的生命，威尔，那会使你错过许多宝贵的东西。”汉尼拔语重心长地说，就像在进行一次平凡无奇的心理治疗，而不是绑着威尔逼他看自己划伤他的大腿，“我得确保你下一次能够三思而后行。”  
锋利而流畅的伤口带来的痛楚直达脑门，威尔抖动起来，但其实还在他的忍受范围之内，他发出含混的呻吟声音，当汉尼拔铁了心地要完成一件事情的时候，威尔无论说多少No都没有用，冷汗从额头上流下来，第三道伤口从第一道伤口旁边平行起步，Hannibal精准地切出一道同样长短和深浅的线。  
“你的决定意味着放弃和彻底的失败，你背弃了你一直坚守的东西。你舍弃了感受快乐和体会痛苦的机会。”汉尼拔在说话间又划了他一次，并不由分说地掰开威尔因为疼痛而并拢的双腿，他探寻的褐色眼睛拷问着威尔朦胧的目光：“无论哪一种，都是你恐惧却渴求的，不是吗？”  
威尔没有说话，事实上他也没办法说话，他盯着汉尼拔手上染血的手术刀，手腕和脚踝都被皮革磨的火辣。  
“不要为自己的感受而自责，威尔。”汉尼拔说的无比怜悯和宽容，威尔更加确信他是个无药可救的疯子，他想用自己的眼神传递「这或许已经足够」的消息，但是出汗让他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，这弱化了他有限的表达能力。  
Hannibal欣赏着威尔的伤口，“接下来才是最具有考验的地方，不要为原谅、愤怒、快乐或是疼痛的情绪影响了你的决策。”  
汉尼拔再次抬起手术刀，威尔真的开始担心它造成的伤害了，Hannibal好像并不着急下笔，而是在丈量，就像一个画家寻找画布上何处落下「神来之笔」一样。他将这个折磨人的过程拖的无限长，并且拒绝再和威尔做目光交汇。  
然后突然，他将刀刃扎进第一个切口，向与它平行的那条伤口为终点，用一个对角线将它们贯穿，这一次比前两次都稍微深了一些，血液立刻涌了出来。威尔浑身肌肉紧绷。  
你会为今天做的事情付出代价的。他拼命并拢自己的腿，他想让喉咙后面的尖叫释放出去，但是为了自己极强的自尊控制住了，他知道还有一次，他会让整个过程在他的注视下发生，这才是最折磨人的地方。  
这几个伤口比起Hannibal曾经将自己开膛破肚，或者切开头骨来说，就像是友好的瘙痒，像是普通人挠了挠邻居家的猫。而真正的创伤在于目睹，莱克托无疑地在摧毁心灵上有着前无古人后无来者的超高造诣。  
“人类拥有超乎万物的感知能力，使得我们不像牲畜一样执着于苟延残喘，你很幸运，Will，你的思维方法和常人不同，镜像神经元布满了你的大脑，你就和我一样特别。”汉尼拔在割开他的最后一刀之前，留了些时间给威尔酝酿恐惧，“就像你刚刚感受到无与伦比的快乐，又感受到前所未有的惊恐。世界上任何一个人，任何一件事，能够给予你超乎我刚赋予的感觉吗？”  
不能，但是请不要！他在心里呐喊。  
“Will.” Hannibal降低了语调，威尔不肯分开他的腿。  
“威尔，你移情过凶手、朋友，你总是从每次移情中给自己带回来点特别的纪念物。”汉尼拔摸了一下他的头发，这个动作把一些血渍蹭到了他的脸上。  
就像你把别人开膛破肚，然后带回一个器官作纪念一样，威尔在心里说。他的肌肉抽搐起来，眼睛无法从手术刀上移开。  
汉尼拔直视他的眼睛，这一次他面无表情，“移情给我，Will，告诉我，你感受到了什么？”  
他动作干练地分开威尔的大腿，把仍然需要挨那么一刀的那一侧暴露出来，用压倒性的力量按在床单上，他能看见威尔的肌肉在他的按压下紧张的跳动，一股股细小的血流从伤口溢出来，威尔发出一声近似哀鸣的叫声，像是一个被阻塞了的No，他头发全都湿润了，软趴趴地贴在脸上。  
汉尼拔向他轻轻晃了晃他的手术刀，示意自己将要开始工作，而威尔遏制住自己想要疯狂大叫的冲动，他想报复他，伤害他，直到让他也被伤疤和鲜血覆盖，但他唯一能做的就是咬紧了嘴里的皮带。  
手术刀刺在对角线上，缓慢、稳定、不可阻挡，庄重、严谨和坚定。  
他终于肯把他潮湿的蓝色眼睛从流血的大腿上移开，看向对面的那无论如何不肯按照他的心意赴死的，这个 狗娘养的。汉尼拔的金色头发温驯地垂在额头前面，那双洞悉一切的眼睛藏在他深邃的眼窝下方。  
切割，切割还在继续。  
移情，该死的移情。他首先感知到的是汉尼拔的快乐，这个杀人恶魔、虐待狂从支配自己和向自己施虐中得到的巨大的快感，甚至超过了威尔的射精。这是汉尼拔的本性，不需要移情他就知道。  
还有别的。  
他察觉到疼痛，Hannibal在难过，因为切割威尔、弄疼了威尔而难过。但是拜托有没有人告诉这个疯子，他完全可以立即停下，因为没有人逼他这么做？  
手术刀还在他的大腿内侧切割，威尔的胸口剧烈起伏。他长长地呼出几口气。他逐渐感觉不到那么多的疼痛和恐惧了，因为他的精神正消失在了汉尼拔的眼睛里。  
就像赤脚行走在秋天的腐叶上，寻找林间那头黑色牡鹿的踪迹。  
汉尼拔用低垂的目光看着那柄血迹斑斑的手术刀，他亲吻了它一下，舔去威尔的血液，然后将它放在了威尔被捆绑的手心，威尔试图捏住它，但那柄刀很快又被染红了，血从输液孔里流下来。  
In this one and unique moment,everyhing else becomes so irrelevant and trivial. 而汉尼拔的每一个动作都让威尔目不转睛。  
威尔感受到了最恐怖、最不可思议，却最有力、最诱惑的东西。  
汉尼拔莱克托爱着他，用一种超过爱任何人的方式。  
用一种超过爱他自己的方式。


End file.
